In general, a refrigerator is a device for maintaining food items at a low temperature in a certain accommodating space, including a refrigerating chamber maintained at temperature of above zero and a freezing chamber maintained at temperature of below zero. Refrigerators may include an automatic ice making device.
The automatic ice making device may be installed in the freezing chamber or in the refrigerating chamber. When an ice making chamber including the ice making device is installed in the refrigerating chamber, a cool air duct may be provided to guide cool air to the ice making chamber from the freezing chamber.
For example, a 3-door bottom freezer type refrigerator has a freezing chamber disposed at a lower portion and a refrigerating chamber disposed at an upper portion. An evaporator is installed on a rear wall face and an ice making chamber is installed at an upper portion of a refrigerating chamber door. A cool air duct for guiding cool air of the freezing chamber to the ice making chamber is provided.